Undertale Oneshots
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Oneshots with the characters of Undertale and my OCs. Lots of fluff and family moments. Post-Pacifist route. All oneshots here are Pacifist ones. :)
1. Wanting Cuddles (P X OC X S)

**Hello, my readers!**

 **Yes, I'm doing Undertale oneshots. I can't help it. :)**

 **If any of you have Undertale oneshots you'd like me to do, you may ask me in either the PMs or the reviews, but I also ask in advance that no one ask me to do oneshots with killing in them. I'm not comfortable with that. Sorry in advance again.**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own my OCs.**

 **Also: due to Fanfiction not giving a whole lot of room on the chapter drop box, I will abbreviate the names of the characters that appear in each chapter like this:**

 **P = Papyrus**

 **S = Sans**

 **G = Grillby**

 **M = Mettaton**

 **F = Frisk**

 **And so on and so forth. For chapters with Gaster in them, I will use his first two initials: W.D.**

 **And now, on with the first chapter! :)**

 **Chapter 1: Wanting Cuddles (P x OC x S)**

Rachel had just gone through a very rough day at school and now was trying to get away from one of her classmates who she was working with on a school project, but that classmate was hoping to get her to do their work for them, but she refused. "You need to do it yourself," she said to her classmate, who glared at her, but she didn't back down. Finally, they walked off and Rachel headed down the road, heading for the forest where she knew Sans was waiting for her. He had promised to be waiting for her after school. He had been doing so since he and Papyrus had rescued her from her uncaring family some time back.

As Rachel was searching for him, she heard a familiar chuckle behind her. "No- _bony's_ there, kiddo," said Sans.

Despite how many times she had heard that pun, Rachel had to laugh. "But some- _bony's_ right behind me," she said, making Sans laugh.

"Good one, Rach," he said as he accepted a hug from her. "Come on, Pap's waiting."

She put her hand in his, feeling him gently squeeze her hand in response. "A bad day?" He asked her.

Rachel sighed and nodded. "My classmate wanted me to do their part of the project we're working on, but I refused," she said. "They're mad that I told them to do it themselves."

The blue-hoodie wearing skeleton sighed. "They're still bugging you about that?" He asked. She nodded again and he sighed again. "Well, maybe I need to give them a hint."

Rachel knew what Sans meant by that and shook her head. "Please don't, Sans," she said. "It's bad enough everyone teases me that I'm weird and live in a skeleton house and am a skeleton myself, no pun intended."

"Rachel, they're bullying you, aren't they?" Sans asked, his voice telling her he already knew they were but he wanted to hear it from her.

Her shoulders slumped as she nodded again. "Yeah, but I ignore them."

While Sans was pleased she were doing the right thing by walking away from the bullies, he wasn't happy that they were still bothering her. "Okay, I won't go after them," he promised her. "But I am going to talk to your teacher and I'm willing to bet Papyrus will want to do so too."

That made Rachel feel a bit better and she saw the skeleton brothers' house up ahead and ran for it, making Sans chuckle in amusement as she quietly opened the door and snuck in to find Papyrus reading the cookbook in the kitchen as he was wondering what to make for dinner.

Rachel felt super mischievous and snuck up behind the tall skeleton and quietly took a deep breath. "PAPYRUS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sans arrived just in time to see his younger brother's reaction.

Papyrus jumped so hard Rachel thought he was going to go to pieces on her and he let out a high-pitched screech. She began laughing hard and Sans was snickering too as the taller skeleton quickly gathered his wits and turned to her, looking at her and reaching for her, but Rachel quickly took off, rushing past Sans as the shorter skeleton moved to let her by and saw Papyrus take chase after her.

Knowing she were in big trouble if Papyrus caught her, Rachel tried to outrun him, but he caught up fast and she flinched as he towered over her, curling up and looking up fearfully at the tall skeleton, who instantly lost his anger at her as he saw she was afraid of him right then. He sighed and gave her a gentle smile. "Rachel, come here," he commanded gently. "You know I wouldn't ever hurt you."

She did so, but was afraid he was going to yell at her. "You were just playing with me, weren't you?" He asked gently.

She shakily nodded. "I'm…I'm sorry, Papyrus," she apologized to him. "I…I just…,"

"Wanted to forget a bad day again, hmm?" He finished and Rachel nodded, feeling him hug her. She hugged him back and he picked her up.

Sans noticed and smiled. "Hey, Pap, no need to _lose your head._ The kid was just messing around," he said.

"Ugh, Sans," Papyrus groaned, making Rachel giggle as the tall skeleton set her down on the couch and put in her favorite movie. "I'll make some popcorn."

"Papyrus?" Rachel asked, giving him her 'puppy pout'. She wanted him to sit with her because she wanted him to cuddle her to comfort her and in her opinion, he gave the best cuddles.

Sans, knowing what Rachel wanted, headed for the kitchen. "The kid wants you, bro," he said. "I'll get the popcorn."

The taller skeleton sighed a little, but nodded, knowing what Rachel wanted too. He went over and sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and felt her put her head on his shoulder. He smiled and started gently stroking her head. "Today was a really bad day, hmm?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah," she admitted. "Sans said he'll talk to my teacher about it."

"I'll do the same," Papyrus promised.

Rachel snuggled into his hug, feeling better as he cuddled her in affection. Sans came back with a huge bowl of popcorn and sat on the other side of the couch, but she motioned him closer and he smiled, scooting closer as Papyrus lifted Rachel into his lap so that he could cuddle both her and Sans and she made herself comfortable in his lap, making Papyrus chuckle.

"What are we going do to with you, kiddo?" He asked.

"Well, from the looks of if, Rachel's _bone-tired_ right now," said Sans.

"Sans!" His younger brother groaned, making Rachel laugh again.

"Yeah, I am," she admitted. "And you guys give the best cuddles."

"And that's all you wanted after a tough day, right, kiddo?" Sans said, winking at her.

She nodded and smiled up at Papyrus, who returned her smile and leaned back. "Alright, just…no more puns for tonight," he said.

"Okay," she promised and Sans nodded in agreement as the three of them enjoyed the movie together and Rachel enjoyed the warm cuddles from the two skeletons she considered to be her older brothers.

* * *

 **Ah, I just love fluff. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames! Constructive criticism is welcomed. :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Broken Memories (P X OC)

**Chapter 2: Broken Memories (P x OC)**

Andrea sigh as she finally finish a science report for school and put it away in her backpack, pulling out a journal that she used for songs and poems.

Her latest song was one about her memories, but she didn't like to think of them as not one of her memories were happy ones.

Well, with the exception of her most recent ones, but that was only because of Papyrus. Andrea had met him while running away from some bad monsters chasing her and he had stepped in, ordering the bad monsters to leave her alone.

She were even more surprised when he picked her up and brought her to his home, taking care of her in a way that reminded her of how an older brother would care for his siblings.

She now opened the journal and began writing on a blank page, singing to herself as she wrote the words down.

Papyrus was bringing up some spaghetti to Andrea as he was concerned she hadn't eaten earlier that day when he stopped, hearing her voice singing.

" _Don't know where to go from now_

 _No parents to say they're proud of me_

 _Broken memories are all I see_

 _Not one among them good._

 _Why must I be plagued_

 _By the memories that I hate?_

 _No memory do I hold dear_

 _My heart forever in pieces."_

Papyrus had guessed Andrea had a rough past, but hearing her song confirmed it. He drew closer to her room, spying her sitting on her bed writing in her journal as she continued singing.

" _Broken memories do not leave_

 _No matter what I try and do_

 _Pieces that stubbornly stay_

 _Unable to be scattered by the wind._

 _A wish cannot break their hold_

 _Nor the sun bleach them white_

 _They stay with me in my head_

 _As I grow more tired of them daily._

 _Can nothing get rid of these broken memories_

 _And give me the peace that I want so much?"_

With a sigh, Andrea put away her journal and jumped when she spotted Papyrus standing there with some spaghetti in his hands. "Papyrus!" She exclaimed, now very embarrassed.

The tall skeleton set down the plate and moved to sit by her, noticing how she pulled her turquoise hoodie closer to herself and that her navy blue jeans looked a bit faded. "Andrea," he said gently, seeing her flinch. "Do you…not have any good memories?"

Hearing his concern, she couldn't lie to him. "No," she told him. "Not before you brought me here."

"What do you mean?" He asked, sounding a little confused.

Her green eyes had a sad look in them as she sighed again. "The first good memory I've ever had came yesterday," she admitted. "When you brought me up a plate of spaghetti."

Papyrus looked surprised and pleased. "My spaghetti cheered you up?" He asked.

She nodded. "That, and your thoughtfulness," she said. "No one has ever been like that towards me."

The tall skeleton gave her a sympathetic look and suddenly scooped her up into his arms. "Andrea, I can't make you forget those bad memories, but I can make sure you have good memories from now on," he said.

"How?" She asked.

He smiled. "By having you be my younger sibling," he said. "Both I and Sans will take care of you and you'll have only good memories with us."

Andrea smiled as some tears came to her eyes and she hugged Papyrus, who returned her hug affectionately. "I'd like that."

He gave her his signature smile and gently swung her up on his back, which made her giggle as she held onto him and he picked up the dinner plate he had brought up for her and carried it back downstairs while giving Andrea a piggy-back ride at the same time.

Andrea were soon in the kitchen watching the tall skeleton set out more plates of food and asked him why he was setting so many plates out.

"Sans is bringing some friends over," he said. "But you and I are going to have a picnic while they are here."

She tilted her head in confusion and Papyrus chuckled. "Every day, I'm going to give you a happy memory," he promised.

Andrea smiled again. "You're awesome, Papyrus," she told him as she hugged him again.

He heartily returned the hug. "Your awesome big brother," he said with a smile.

"Totally," she agreed.

With Papyrus and Sans as her big brothers now, Andrea knew that she'd soon have plenty of good memories to hold dear.

And she was eagerly looking forward to it.

* * *

 **The song is one I made up.**

 **I just love how Papyrus can comfort anyone. He's so sweet that way. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Silent Comfort (WD X OC)

**Chapter 3: Silent Comfort (W.D. x OC)**

Rachel struggled again to write down the correct formula for the practice problem Gaster had given her. She was worried about an upcoming Chemistry test and had asked him for help, but couldn't seem to get it.

Gaster noticed her struggling again and gently pointed out a mistake she had made and she sighed. "I'm sorry, Gaster," she said. "I just can't seem to get it. And this test is a really important one."

Seeing Rachel begin to tear up in frustration, he gently squeezed her shoulder and gestured her to follow him. She stood up and did so, following him as he headed outside. It was a warm day and she welcomed it, racing towards the garden and quickly looking to see if any new flowers had bloomed and found a few that were almost ready to fully bloom. She pointed them out to Gaster, who nodded with a smile before gesturing to a nearby log and sitting down on it. She joined him and let the fresh air fill her lungs and the breeze blow through her hair, feeling immensely better. "Thanks," she said to him. "I did need some fresh air. Maybe I'll be able to do those practice problems when we go back inside."

Gaster nodded, signing with his hands that he knew she'd be able to not only work the practice problems effectively but also pass the test that she had coming up. "Thanks," she said to him. "And I really appreciate you helping me."

He smiled at her, playfully ruffling her hair, which made Rachel laugh and grab his hand before feeling him pull her into a comforting hug, knowing that she enjoyed hugs.

He was also concerned because Papyrus had told him that she were having a difficult time in school because bullies were bothering her and she were alone at home most of the time with her aunt and uncle, who were her guardians, gone on business trips a lot, so she really didn't have anyone but Sans and Papyrus to talk to.

When they had mentioned their older brother Gaster was a whiz at science and could help her, Rachel had been eager, but as the science got a bit harder, she struggled more with it.

Yet, Gaster was so patient with her, something she was very thankful for. After a bit, he stood up and she followed him back inside, trying to work on the problem again, but she noticed that Gaster sat beside her and was also working the problem too and he signed with his hands again for her to work the example with him.

Rachel managed to do the problem right with his help, but felt frustrated that she couldn't work the other problems so well. "This is really hard," she said to him with a sigh. "I don't know if I'll do so well on that test."

She felt Gaster pick her up and hug her, holding her and rubbing her back, making Rachel cling to him as she let him comfort her. He then suggested that she had studied enough for the day and he'd help her study more tomorrow, since the big test wasn't until next week, so she had time.

Rachel gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Gaster," she said. "For everything."

He nodded, offering her silent comfort once more.

* * *

 **Yes, a little bonding time with Gaster. He's a very interesting character. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Rainy Days (S X OC)

**Chapter 4: Rainy Days (S x OC)**

"Man, I thought it only snowed here."

"Nope. This town's always _under the weather,_ kid."

Rachel giggled. "Oh, Sans," she said with an exasperated groan.

The two of them were at Sans and Papyrus' house as Rachel had come over after school to hang out with them, but Papyrus was off training, so she and Sans were about to head off to go watch Papyrus' training when the rain had begun falling.

Sans knew Rachel didn't like the rain due to her nearly being the victim of a massive tornado long ago when the roof of the house she had been in with some friends had been torn off and the rain poured in. Miraculously, the rest of the house didn't fall too, but there was still a lot of damage.

Although that had happened a long time ago, she didn't like rainstorms period and would watch for tornadoes, hoping she'd never have to experience one again. Sighing, she went over to sit by Sans, who was laying down on the couch and she sat on the arm of the couch since the short skeleton was hogging up the couch. Rachel looked at him and saw his eyes were closed and grinned, getting a terrific idea.

The last time it had been raining and she and Sans were in the house, she had started a tickle fight, which Sans had of course won as for a short skeleton, he was surprisingly strong.

But Rachel had something else in mind as she wanted the couch too. Slipping down to where she was crouched by the couch, she saw Sans still had his eyes closed, making her silently giggle before she grabbed onto the back of the couch and suddenly pushed hard, making the couch tilt forward.

Sans, caught off guard, rolled off the couch and hit the floor with a startled yell. As he was getting up, Rachel set the couch back down and jumped onto it, quickly hogging it. "My couch," she insisted with a cheeky grin.

Sans got up and cocked an eyebrow at her. "I don't think so," he said with a smirk. "Give up the couch, kid, and I'll show you mercy."

"No way, bone-head," she said. "I'm _bone-_ tired and this is my couch now."

He shrugged. "Okay, kid. There's only one thing to do," he said.

She gave him another cheeky grin as she lay your head down, but then felt Sans start tickling her sides, making her laugh as she squirmed around to escape, but the short skeleton wasn't letting up. "You going to give up the couch now?" He asked, grinning hugely.

Rachel went to roll away and tumbled off the couch, forcing Sans to catch her, but they both tumbled to the the floor. After a bit, she sat up and looked at Sans. "You are in trouble," she said to him with a smile.

"That's because I'm so humerus," he said before tickling her stomach, making her laugh as she tickled his ribs. They both couldn't stop laughing as they tickled each other's tickle spot good before they both gave up, laughing happily.

"Okay, now I'm really bone-tired," Rachel said.

"Yeah, me too," said Sans.

She got up and helped him up. "Share?" She asked hopefully.

"Share," he agreed, laying down on the couch again and she settled down with him, her head resting on his shoulder as she tugged her favorite blanket that she had left on the couch earlier around herself and Sans, who smiled at her. "You doing okay?" He asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah," she said. "You make rainy days better for me."

Sans grew thoughtful. "Is that why you have started tickle fights with me when it rains?" He asked.

She nodded again, before feeling Sans' hand stroking her head to soothe her. "I'll keep you safe," he promised.

She smiled. "Thanks, Sans," she said, hugging him.

"Anytime," he said with a smile. "No joke."

Rachel's giggles and his chuckles filled the room, blocking out the sound of the rain as she cuddled with Sans, feeling better once again.

* * *

 **Believe it or not, this story was inspired when there was a rainstorm at my house the other day. Neat, huh?**

 **Most of these oneshots will have my main OC Rachel in them, although I will include a few other of my OCs here and there. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. No Regrets (P X OC, S, WD, F)

**An Undertale story that came to me. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own Kelly.**

 **Chapter 5: No Regrets (P x OC; S, W.D., F.)**

Kelly gazed out the window as she watched Frisk and Sans playing outside in the snow. A couple years ago, she would have laughed if someone told her that her niece would save a race of kind monsters and she'd end up falling for one of them.

Now, it seemed a bit like a dream, but she smiled all the same. When Frisk had come home and introduced her to Sans and Papyrus, Kelly had been a bit stunned, especially when Frisk told her about Sans being her dad.

It had taken a bit, but after a day around the skeleton brothers, Kelly had warmed up to them, groaning good-naturedly and laughing at some of Sans' jokes and puns, especially when Papyrus groaned too.

She then chuckled as she remembered one of those times.

 _Flashback…_

 _Kelly was getting breakfast going when Sans walked in with Frisk on his shoulders. "Something smells 'bone'-fide," said Sans._

" _It's my aunt's eggsellent cooking," said Frisk, with a giggle._

 _Kelly laughed. "I can always count on you two for early-morning puns," she said._

" _Just don't work your fingers 'to the bone'," Sans said, grinning._

" _SHE'S WORKING HER FINGERS TO THE BONE!?" Papyrus cried out as he came out of his room. "HOLD ON, KELLY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL RESCUE YOU!"_

 _Papyrus came running into the kitchen. "Papyrus, wait! I just…," Kelly started to say, but it was too late. Papyrus slipped on the slick kitchen floor that Kelly had finished mopping a few minutes before, and went sliding across the floor towards Kelly, who quickly planted her bare feet on the wet floor and felt Papyrus crash into her a moment later. Thankfully, due to her holding onto the counter when he crashed into her, she wasn't hurt and she didn't fall over. Papyrus was a bit tangled and she leaned down to help him up, but slipped and fell on top of him. When she lifted her head, she was face to face with Papyrus with barely an inch between them. "Oh, um," Kelly stammered, her face turning red._

" _Getting a little 'tangled up in love'?" Sans asked._

" _Daddy! You ruined the moment!" Frisk protested._

" _Nah, I think I rather 'saved it'," he said._

" _SANS! You're not helping," Papyrus said._

" _Actually, he did," Kelly said, glad that Sans' puns had snapped her out of her stupor. She stood up and helped the taller skeleton up. "Careful. The floor's still a bit slick."_

" _Slick enough for a 'slip and slide'," said Sans as he set Frisk down and gave her a gentle push. The floor was still slick and Frisk, who was barefoot, began sliding and giggling, pretending she was an ice skater. Kelly chuckled and shook her head._

" _What am I going to do with you all?" She asked._

" _Nothing, since you've fallen 'head over heels' for Pap," said Sans, grinned hugely now._

" _SANS! NO!" Papyrus groaned out, his face turning bright orange._

 _Kelly's face turned red too. "You've 'cut it close' to the truth," she said, making Sans and Frisk laugh and Papyrus groan again._

Kelly now sighed as she glanced down at the ring on her left hand. Papyrus had proposed to her a few months ago, after she had helped them regain their brother, Gaster.

Frisk had told her aunt about seeing Gaster, but not totally understanding what he was doing there. Kelly had managed to dig a bit more into the history of the Underground and found just a tiny bit of information on Gaster, but it was enough to get her to search his old lab and discovered where he was exactly.

It had then taken just a bit of thinking on Kelly's part and remembering a scientist who was working on teleportation to get her plan in action.

She remembered an explosion and feeling herself falling to the floor, but something caught her and lifted her up before it became very quiet and she was soon laying on a soft surface.

" "

Hearing that strange language, she opened her eyes and saw a skeletal face that reminded her so much of Sans and Papyrus. He looked at her with concern and placed a hand on the left side of her face and she took his hand, noticing how his hands had holes in his palms. She looked up at him.

" ," he said to her.

Kelly gave him a curious look. "You speak in Wingdings?" she asked.

He looked at her in shock and she smiled. "Well, when you write books on the side, you learn all the different fonts," she said. "Who are you?"

" ," he said.

"Gaster?" Kelly asked and then smiled.

When Gaster learned Kelly knew his younger brothers, he asked her to take him to them.

She didn't think she'd seen two happier people than Sans and Papyrus when she came in with their brother behind her. Sans hugged her, thanking her and Papyrus lifted her up in his arms, kissed her soundly and asked her to marry him.

Gaster and Sans were a bit shocked at that, but Frisk ran over to her aunt, begging her to say 'yes'. Kelly chuckled, but then kissed Papyrus, agreeing to marry him.

She now felt someone behind her and saw it was Gaster, who smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Only about a month now, hmm?" He asked, referring to the wedding date she and Papyrus had set.

"Yes," she said.

Papyrus came in, looking lovingly at Kelly. "Kelly, may I ask you something, dear?" He asked.

"Of course, honeybones," she said with a smile.

Papyrus blushed at that. Kelly had taken to calling him that and it made her smile to see him blush. "Well, I, the Great Papyrus, was wondering," he said. "Do you regret anything?"

Kelly's smile faded as she realized what he was getting at and then she straightened up. " _No_ ," she said firmly. "I don't regret anything." She then paused. "Except, maybe one very small, little thing."

"What?" Papyrus asked worriedly.

Kelly smiled. "Not kissing you sooner," she said with a smile as she kissed Papyrus full on the mouth, not caring who was watching.

Gaster just chuckled a bit, but smiled too, especially when Kelly dragged them both outside and started a snowball fight that soon escalated to a chase with the three brothers chasing after the two girls, all of them laughing.

* * *

 **Yes, I know, probably not my best story, but still, be nice in the reviews please.**

 **Also, Gaster's translations are as follows:**

 **1\. "Are you alright?"**

 **2\. "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you."**

 **3\. "I am Gaster."**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Spooky, But Harmless (P, WD, S, F)

**Okay, this story has been bugging me ever since I saw this absolutely cute picture on Deviant Art. The picture is called "Human ?" by** **MugenMusouka. You should check it out. It's just too adorable!**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

 **Also, this story is AU.**

 **Chapter 6: Spooky, But Harmless (P, W.D., S, F)**

Frisk tried to sit up, but she was so tired from being pushed around by the bullies who had pushed her down into a hole she had found. She had landed not too long after she had fallen, but she was a bit bruised and sore. She then closed her eyes.

Something brushed some of her hair from her face and she opened her eyes to see a skeleton looming over her. She then realized she couldn't move and found both her arms and legs in casts and tried to move. "Child, stop squirming," said the skeleton as he gently held her shoulders down and saw her face filled with fear. "Shh," he said, sitting down beside her. "Relax. Take a breath."

Frisk swallowed and took a deep breath. "Good girl," he said. "You're already under a bit of stress. You don't need more of it."

She looked at him. "What do you mean? Who are you? Where am I?" She asked.

"You have a few broken bones," said the skeleton. "Two in each of your arms and one in each of your legs."

Frisk looked upset at that and saw the skeleton had holes in the palms of his hands and gasped. He gave her a curious look and then chuckled. "Oh, my hands," he said. "An accident from long ago."

He then ruffled her hair. "To answer your other questions, I'm Dr. Gaster and you are in my lab in my brothers' and my home," he said.

Frisk began shivering and he noticed. "You don't need to be scared of me or my brothers, little one," he said, but he saw that she was still a bit scared. Her stomach then growled. "Oh, that reminds me. You suffered some severe bruising on your stomach to the point that your stomach can't handle anything but liquids for a bit."

Frisk looked surprised. "How badly am I hurt?" She asked.

"You'll be healing for a while, but you'll survive, little one," he said. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Frisk," she said before her stomach growled again. Gaster smiled a little before sighing lightly.

"I hope you don't object to my feeding you," he said. "I'd rather not place a feeding tube in you."

Frisk shuddered a little. "You wouldn't do that. Would you?" She asked.

"If you had stayed unconscious any longer, probably," he admitted. "You were unconscious for almost two days."

The young girl looked surprised and then saw him set down something on the table nearby before sitting down beside her, adjusting the hospital-like bed so that she was sitting up before feeding her what she recognized to be tomato soup. She then realized something.

"Um, how did I get here?" She asked.

Gaster chuckled. "My brother, Sans, found you," he said. "He got you to me after you fell down the hole leading to here."

Frisk gasped. "You're a monster!" She exclaimed in horror.

Gaster flinched at her cry and saw she renewed her struggling despite the casts weighing her down and the pain she was in from struggling. "Frisk, please," he said, easily grabbing her and pinning her down. "You're badly injured."

She began shaking and started to cry. Gaster lifted her up gently, being mindful of the casts, and held her, rocking her gently, holding her head gently against his shoulder. "Shh," he said. "Calm down, little one."

Frisk hiccupped a bit and felt Gaster rub her back, which helped her to calm down a bit more and she looked up at him as he gazed down at her. "Are you…a monster?" She asked timidly now.

Gaster sighed. "Yes, I am," he admitted.

Frisk looked confused. "But…you haven't scared me or hurt me," she said.

Gaster chuckled a little. "Because I prefer not to," he said as he gently laid her back down on the bed. "Now, how about you finish your soup and get some more rest?"

"But I'm not that tired," Frisk protested as Gaster picked up the bowl of soup and resumed feeding her. He chuckled as he continued feeding her. When she finished the soup, he set the bowl aside and smiled at her.

"Better?" He asked.

She nodded. "I guess I was hungrier than I realized," she admitted before giggling when Gaster patted her stomach, to his surprise.

"Oh, your stomach is sensitive, I see," he said with a chuckle.

Frisk looked a bit afraid at that, but Gaster chuckled again. "I'll wait until you're fully recovered before giving you a tickle torture," he said, ruffling her hair.

Just then, someone teleported right near them, making Frisk jump and Gaster sighed. "Sans, I thought I said to knock," he said.

"Then knock, knock," said the blue-hoodie wearing skeleton that just appeared.

Gaster sighed again, but smiled a little and Frisk giggled. "Who's there?" She asked.

Sans looked at the human in surprise, but then grinned. "You," he said.

"You who?" Frisk asked, a bit curious as she hadn't heard that one before.

"You've got my attention, kid," he said with a grin.

Frisk gave it some thought before she began giggling as she got the joke. "You're funny," she said.

"Just my _bone_ -fide nature, kid," Sans said, giving her a friendly wink, making Frisk giggle again and Gaster smiled this time.

"At least you didn't make her afraid as I did," he said.

Sans looked at his older brother. "Why would she be afraid of you, bro?" He asked in confusion. "You're the one who's helping her get better. You fixed her up after I found her."

"But you know how humans have heard about us monsters down here," Gaster said.

Frisk looked at them. "I don't think a monster would help someone who is hurt or tell jokes," she said.

Sans grinned widened. "I like you already, kid," he said, reaching over and gently tickling her chin, making her giggle. "I bet Pap would like you instantly too."

"Pap?" Frisk asked.

"Our youngest brother," Gaster explained as he saw Frisk yawn. "You can meet him later, after you get some more sleep."

"But…," Frisk started to protest when gentle fingers rested on her mouth in a gesture of 'shh'.

"Gaster's right, kid," said Sans. "You need some more rest for your body to recover."

He pulled something out of his pocket and placed it by her shoulder. It was a stuffed monkey and she smiled. "Figured that might cheer you up a bit," the shorter skeleton said with a chuckle as Gaster pressed the nearby button to lower the head of the bed back down and then tucked the covers around Frisk.

"Sleep well, little one," said Gaster, gently pinching her cheek as he and Sans watched her fall asleep.

Frisk woke up the next morning to see Gaster sitting beside her. "Good morning, Frisk," he said with a smile. "Feeling better?"

Frisk's stomach growled loudly, making him chuckle and her giggle a bit. "Guess I'm a little hungry," she admitted.

Gaster chuckled. "First off, let me get your arm casts off," he said.

"My arms healed already?" She asked.

He nodded and removed the casts and she tested her arms and found she could move them. "Your legs will be healed in probably a couple of days," he said as he picked her up and began carrying her out of his lab and down some stairs into the kitchen. A skeleton almost as tall as Gaster was at the stove making French Toast and turned to greet them.

"Good morning, brother!"

"Good morning, Papyrus," said Gaster.

Papyrus then saw Frisk. "Hello, Frisk!" He greeted enthusiastically. "Sans and Gaster told me all about you. The Great Papyrus is glad to see you are doing better!"

Frisk couldn't help smiling and instantly liking Papyrus, who set down the spatula in his hand and gently took Frisk from his older brother, giving her a big, gentle hug before carrying her over to the table and placing her in one of the chairs. "Breakfast is almost ready," he said with a smile. "I bet you're hungry."

Frisk's stomach growled again and she looked a little bashful. "I guess so," she said, making Papyrus and Gaster chuckle at her shyness as Papyrus ruffled her hair and went back to making breakfast while Gaster went to look for Sans, finding him asleep on the couch.

Frisk jumped when she heard a shriek of surprise from the living room and Papyrus also jumped, but then laughter filled the house right then. "GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSTER! BRO! COME ON! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sans laughed out.

Papyrus laughed. "Get him, Gaster!" He called out.

Frisk laughed a bit. "What is going on?" She asked.

"Oh, Gaster is simply encouraging our lazybones brother to wake up," said the cheerful skeleton. "My second oldest brother is very ticklish and it sounds like Gaster went for Sans' weakest spot: his ribs."

The young girl laughed a bit more. "Are you and Gaster ticklish too? Or just Sans?" She asked.

Papyrus looked a bit stunned and she grinned. "Guess that's my answer," she said.

The tall skeleton's face when from stunned to sly as he came over to her. "Gaster happened to mention you having a very ticklish tummy," he said as his hands rested on Frisk's stomach and his fingers lightly wiggled into her ticklish spot, making her giggle a bit, but then Papyrus stopped. "When your legs are properly healed, I'll give you the best tickle torture you've ever experienced."

Frisk laughed. "I better make sure I can run fast then," she said.

"No one escapes the Great Papyrus!" He said playfully, making her laugh some more.

Gaster came in, carrying a winded Sans on his back. Frisk giggled as she watched them and Sans grinned at her. "Hey, kiddo. Feeling better?" He asked.

She nodded and then looked at Gaster. "Gaster, you said I was badly injured," she said. "So, how did my arms heal so fast?"

"The medicine I gave you was a powerful one that works fast to heal injuries," Gaster answered. "Another dose or two of it should heal the rest of your injuries."

After breakfast, Papyrus followed Gaster back to the lab, carrying Frisk and setting her down on her bed again, watching as his older brother gave the girl a shot in the arm of the medicine he spoke of earlier. Before Frisk knew it, the day had flown by and she was sleepy again. This time, when Gaster tucked her in, she felt the three skeletons kiss her forehead before she fell asleep.

* * *

Gaster had done some research on Frisk and found out she was an orphan and with Sans' help, was able to gain the adoption papers necessary and filled them out, adopting Frisk as his daughter. "She's gonna _flip out_ when we tell her you adopted her," said Sans.

"I bet she'd _plow us over_ in her joy," Gaster said with a smile.

Papyrus was too excited over the fact that he now had a niece to groan at his brothers' puns. They soon went to the lab where Frisk was still resting and Gaster quickly did some x-rays and found Frisk's legs had healed and he nodded. "Her legs casts can come off," he said.

Sans gently shook Frisk's shoulder and she woke up. "Good morning, sleepyhead," he said.

"Morning, lazybones," she said.

Sans laughed and ruffled her hair. "You must have slept well to be that sassy this early in the morning," he said teasingly.

"Yeah, I slept _pretty deep,"_ she said with an enormous grin.

Gaster got the pun right away as did Papyrus, who groaned. Sans took a minute before he got the pun too. "You're a natural, kiddo," he said. "No one's ever gotten me stumped on a pun before."

She giggled. "So, what's up?" She asked.

"Well, your legs casts can come off," said Gaster. "And we have news for you too."

Frisk looked worried. "Is it good news?" She asked.

The three skeletons looked at each other in surprise. "Well, we'd like to think so, kiddo," said Sans.

"It's no doubt the best news you've ever received," Papyrus said, grinning hugely in an attempt to make Frisk smile. She smiled a little, but didn't say anything as Gaster removed the leg casts and then sat down, pulling Frisk into his lap while Sans and Papyrus sat near them. Frisk still didn't look happy until Gaster gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Frisk…I've adopted you…as my daughter," he said.

She looked up at him, stunned. "What?" She asked.

"I found out that you were in an orphanage and adopted you," he said.

Frisk was absolutely stunned and completely still. "Frisk?" Papyrus asked worriedly.

"Kiddo, are…?" Sans started to ask.

Before he could finish, Frisk had suddenly tackled Gaster, making him fall back on the bed as she hugged him. Chuckling, the tall skeleton hugged her back and watched her tackle his younger brothers and hug them. They returned her hugs happily.

"Thank you," she said softly. "But, why would you want to adopt me so fast?"

Sans and Papyrus grinned and watched as Gaster lifted Frisk back into his lap and tickled her chin playfully. "We've been watching over you for almost a week, little one," he said. "You practically became part of the family the first day when Sans brought you down here."

"My older brothers have a huge soft spot for children," Papyrus said with a smile, making his older brothers both laugh and Frisk snuggled into her new father's arms.

"Now then, didn't Papyrus and I promise you something when you were better?" Gaster asked, his smile growing.

Frisk knew what they meant and was about to escape when suddenly both Gaster and Papyrus were caught up in Sans' telekinesis. "I've got them, kiddo," he said with a grin.

The young girl laughed and quickly ran off before the shorter skeleton released his brothers, who gave him playful glares that told him he was in for a tickle torture too, but he teleported away, finding Frisk in the living room. "Come on, kiddo," he said. "They'll be here in a moment."

Frisk followed him and Sans had just teleported them to his room when suddenly, they were both encased in Gaster's arms. "Nice try, Sans," he said.

The next couple hours were filled with laughter as Papyrus held Frisk and watched Gaster tickle Sans before the oldest skeleton let up his younger brother, who exhaustedly rested his head on his older brother's shoulder and Gaster set him down on the bed to rest while he and Papyrus turned their attention to Frisk.

Frisk was soon wheezing for air as her new father and uncle tickled her good and then Gaster held her in his arms, holding her in a fatherly way.

Frisk leaned her head on his shoulder as she hugged him. Because of these three skeletons, who she at first thought were spooky but now saw them as harmless, she had a home, something she had wanted for a long time.

* * *

 **I just had too. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames! Remember, this story is AU.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Snuggle Train (P, S, F, WD, OC)

**This idea came to me while I was at work and yes, it includes all three skeleton brothers and Frisk as well as my OC Rachel. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: Snuggle Train (P, S, F, W.D., OC)**

Rachel groaned as she settled down on her bed and pulled her homemade afghan around her, trying to relax as her lower body ached. She hated when this happened.

Sans passed by her room before he saw her laying down and not looking well. "Rach?" He asked worriedly as he came in. "You okay?"

She turned her head to face him. "Not really," she said as the short skeleton came around to sit by her, looking more worried now.

Rachel recognized the look from when Frisk would get sick and Sans would be out of his mind with worry, no pun intended. "I'm not sick like that, Sans," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly.

She smiled. "I'll be fine by tomorrow," she said. "I just need to rest today."

Sans placed his hand on her forehead and was relieved that Rachel didn't have a fever. "Can I get you anything?" He asked.

She smiled. "Well, if you want to keep me company, I don't mind," she said as she lifted up part of the afghan and patted the bed beside her. Sans smiled and laid down beside her as she covered him with the afghan and then hugged him. "Thanks," she said.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"A little," she said and she cuddled him as if he was a stuffed animal. He didn't mind though.

A few minutes later, Frisk came in. "Rachel, have you seen…?" The child began asking before she saw Sans next to Rachel. "Oh, there you are."

Sans smiled at Frisk. "Hey, kiddo," he said. "Did you just get back from school?"

Frisk looked down. "Yeah," she said.

Both Rachel and Sans knew something was wrong. "Frisk, what's wrong, honey?" Rachel asked.

Frisk silently handed them some paper that were stapled together and the adults both saw the A+ at the top of the page. "Frisk, why are you sad if you got an A?" Sans asked.

"Look at the last page," the little girl said.

Rachel quickly found it and her jaw dropped at what she read what the teacher had written. "'While very well composed, this report is atrocious. Humans cannot live with monsters and monsters are bad. I suggest you don't write something like this again, or you will go to the principal's office.'"

When Sans heard that, he just about lost his head in anger, but Rachel touched his arm and indicated to Frisk, who was now crying. As he gathered the kid in his arms, Rachel set aside the report and called Toriel, who was furious about the incident and said she'd speak with the school. Rachel then smiled and turned to see Frisk had calmed down a bit, but was holding onto Sans, who was rocking her to comfort her. Frisk then looked up. "What were you guys doing when I came in?" She asked.

"Sans was keeping me company as I'm not feeling too well," Rachel explained.

"Can I join too?"

Rachel nodded and watched as Frisk cuddled into Sans and he zipped her up in his hoodie, rubbing her back as Rachel hugged them both, stroking Frisk's head soothingly.

Papyrus came in a moment later. "What happened that Lady Toriel was so furious when she passed by a moment ago?" He asked.

"Frisk has a close-minded teacher," Rachel said.

That was all the explanation the tall skeleton needed and he looked over to Frisk, seeing her still cuddled up by Sans. Wordlessly, Papyrus lifted up part of the afghan and gave Rachel a look asking for permission. Smiling, she nodded and soon felt his arm come around her, Sans, and Frisk, engulfing them in a warm hug.

They were all very quiet for quite a while, just being near each other and hugging each other in comfort. A voice full of amusement suddenly spoke. "Is there room for one more on the snuggle train?"

They all looked to see it was Gaster, who was smiling at them. "All aboard," Frisk said, making the others chuckle as Gaster lay down behind Papyrus and engulfed all four of them into a warm hug.

Rachel smiled as she was now feeling better thanks to her friends and Frisk lifted her head to look at her. "Sorry we kinda commandeered your bed," she said. "But it's so comfy."

The older girl smiled again. "I don't mind," she said. "Friends like you guys make any pain I'm feeling more bearable."

"We just don't need you getting _bonely_ on us," said Sans.

"SANS! YOUR PUNS ARE A PAIN IN THE NECK!" Papyrus groaned, making the others laugh.

"Cause they make you laugh?" Rachel asked teasingly. "Don't his puns _tickle you pink?"_

Papyrus groaned as Sans laughed. "No, they tickle him _orange!"_ Frisk said as she jumped over Sans and Rachel and glomped Papyrus, tickling his ribs, making the tall skeleton squirm and laugh before Gaster caught hold of his youngest brother and pinned his arms down.

"He's all yours, Frisk," said the tallest skeleton. "See if you can make him _rattle his bones."_

"Gaster! Not you too, brother!" Papyrus exclaimed before laughing as Frisk tickled him again for a bit before stopping and hugging Papyrus around the neck, giving him a cute, sisterly kiss on the cheek.

Chuckling, Gaster let Papyrus up so that his brother could hug Frisk back. Rachel felt Sans hug her from behind and she returned his hug before Gaster held them all in a hug.

When Toriel came to check on Frisk later on, she smiled as she saw the cute sight of them all snuggling. Frisk was asleep on Papyrus' chest as he held her and slept. Rachel was sleeping next to Papyrus and Sans was behind her, holding her protectively, while Gaster held them all in a secure, protective hold. Their sleeping faces looked so peaceful that Toriel left quietly afterwards, leaving the brothers and the humans to dream.

* * *

 **Fluff, fluff, fluff, and more fluff. I can't get enough of it. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames! Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. A Baby's Sneezes (P, S, OC)

**Chapter 8: A Baby's Sneezes (P, S, OC)**

Papyrus was humming as he cleaned up the high chair and the table after lunch, thinking about Sarah and her twins, a little boy and a little girl. It seemed like barely an hour ago now that she and her children had come to Snowdin and stumbled onto his and Sans' house.

When Papyrus and Sans had seen Sarah about a week ago on their doorstep begging for shelter for her children, they had instantly taken her and the children in, welcoming them and insisting that they children stay with them.

Sarah had been so grateful for their offer and had been overjoyed that her daughter and son took to the two lovable skeletons immediately and she now smiled as she remembered the other day, her son had fallen asleep in Sans' lap as the shorter skeleton had been feeding him.

Chuckling a bit now, she saw her son had fallen asleep and she picked him up. "Mommy will be right back, sweetie," she said to her daughter before she moved to a room off on the side of the living room, which was the twins' bedroom, placing the five-month-old boy in his crib. "Sweet dreams, honey," she said, kissing his forehead as she tucked his blanket around him.

Sarah then returned to the living room and saw her daughter looking up at her. "Alright, Princess. We need to get you to take a nap," she said.

In response, the little girl suddenly sneezed and fell over gently onto her blanket. Sarah began chuckling as she sat her back up again, but the baby sneezed again, falling over again.

Sarah kept giggling as she now placed the little girl on the sofa, where she sat up for a moment before sneezing again and fell over again.

Sarah's amused giggles and chuckles drew Papyrus out of the kitchen and he watched in confusion as she sat her daughter up on the sofa again. "You've got a case of the sneezes, don't you, Princess?" He heard her ask the little girl and she got another sneeze in return and the little girl fell over, making her mother giggle more.

Papyrus came closer. "Um…Sarah?" He asked. "Why do you giggle when she sneezes?"

She looked up at him. "Well, because she and her brother both sneeze cutely, but the momentum of their sneezing causes them to fall over, and it's just too cute to not laugh at," she explained.

Papyrus looked over at the little girl and saw her sneeze again and caught her before she fell over again. "Bless you, little niece," he said with a smile.

Sarah saw her daughter smile before her face scrunched up and she sneezed again, falling forward into Papyrus' arms this time. She couldn't help laughing quietly now at the skeleton's surprised expression before he began laughing a bit and placed the little girl back on the couch.

She looked at him for a bit before letting out a rather big sneeze, face planting into the sofa cushion. Papyrus laughed along with Sarah. "I believe I see why you laugh when she sneezes," he said. "It is cute. Too cute. Does her brother do the same?"

"Oh, yes," she said with a smile. "Sometimes, he wakes himself up when he sneezes, or scares himself or others when he sneezes."

Papyrus suddenly got an evil grin. "I've got a great idea," he said, picking up the little girl and carrying her to Sans' room. Sarah followed him and suddenly realized what he was going to do.

Placing the little one on the bed, Papyrus stood back with Sarah beside him and they both watched the little girl look at where Sans' head was resting on his pillow and reach over with a curious hand.

Suddenly, she sneezed very loudly this time and fell on top on Sans' skull. The shorter skeleton jumped a couple inches with a yelp before seeing a little girl's face looking at him upside down and giggling a little.

He then heard Sarah and Papyrus laugh and he chuckled before gently rolling over and lifting up the little girl in his arms and sitting up. "Hey, kiddo," he said. "What are you doing? Trying to scare my heart out of my bones?"

Sarah smiled as her daughter giggled and Sans grinned wider. "Oh? That tickled your funny bone, hmm?" He teased, making the little girl giggle louder.

Sarah stepped closer and sat on the bed. "She gave you a start, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sans said. "I almost went to pieces."

To their surprise, Papyrus laughed at his brother's pun. "And to think a little human makes you do that," he said.

Sarah laughed again, and laughed harder when her daughter sneezed again and landed right in Sans' lap, making him and Papyrus both laugh too.

It was one of the cutest things about babies that Sarah loved and she knew the brothers loved it too.

* * *

 **I couldn't help it. When I watch videos of babies sneezing and falling over onto soft surfaces, it just makes me giggle like crazy.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	9. A Baby's Sneezes Pt 2 (WD X OC)

**Chapter 9: A Baby's Sneezes Pt 2 (W.D. X OC)**

She had to go get some groceries from the store, but with her twins sleeping, she didn't want to wake them up. She looked around for Sans and Papyrus, but they were out at their jobs. She sighed in frustration. "I don't want to wake them up," Sarah said to herself as she turned the corner and bumped into Gaster. "Oh! Excuse me," she said in surprise.

Hands with holes in the palms gently grabbed her shoulders. "Sarah, what is the matter?" Gaster asked, sensing she was stressed over something.

She sighed. "I need to get some groceries for the house and pick up some supplies for my babies," she said to him. "But they're sleeping and I don't want to wake them up."

She then looked at him. "Gaster, can you watch over my son and daughter?" She asked him hopefully. "I'll be only a couple hours, three tops."

Gaster would have said 'no', but he knew that Sarah needed diapers and food for her children, as well as perhaps a new outfit or two. At five months, her little ones were growing fast. And he and his brothers appreciated that she also bought food for the house as well. "Alright," he agreed and handed her a hundred dollar bill. "This is for you to use for your children's needs."

Sarah were shocked and looked at him. "Oh, Gaster, I-I couldn't," she said, trying to give it back to him.

The tall skeleton chuckled and gently closed her hand around the bill. "I insist, Sarah," he said to her gently. "I know their food is not cheap and they do need some new outfits."

She didn't know what to say. "Gaster?" She asked him uncertainly.

"I'm sure," he reassured her. "Besides, you've footed the entire grocery bill the past four times you've gotten food for the house."

Sarah smiled and looked a bit embarrassed. "I just want you and your brothers to know how much I appreciate you guys taking me and my children in," she said honestly.

Gaster gently pinched the right side of her face. "We can tell," he said with a smile. "I also set up an account with the grocery store so you can charge the food on the account."

She gave him an exasperated look. "How can I show you guys my appreciation if you do stuff like that?" She asked.

Gaster chuckled again. "You already show your appreciation in simple things, Sarah," he said. "When you hug us. When you cook dinner for us. When you let us help you with your son and daughter."

Sarah hadn't thought about it that way, but she smiled. "Okay, you make a good point," she said to him. "You sure you don't mind watching them?"

"I'm sure," he said. "I haven't really had a chance to connect with your children like my brothers have and…I think I'd like to."

She smiled again. "Okay," you said. "And Gaster? Relax. If my children love your brothers, they'll love you too."

He smiled as he watched her head out, giving her last statement some thought. Sarah's son and daughter did love Sans and Papyrus and he hoped that they'd love him too. "I haven't been around kids since Sans and Papyrus were little," he said to himself.

A half-hour later, he heard the children cry and went into their room. They saw him and stopped crying for a moment, looking at him with wide eyes. "Hello, little ones," he said gently, going over to the little boy's crib and picking him up. "What's the matter? Are you both hungry?"

The little boy began whimpering again and Gaster remembered seeing Sarah pat the children's backs after feeding them, explaining it helped them not to get air stuck in their stomachs, because it caused discomfort. Holding the young boy as he had seen her do, he began firmly, but gently, patting the small back.

A moment later, an extremely loud burp echoed in the room and Gaster felt the little boy cuddle into his shoulder. "There. Is that better?" He cooed to the child, who smiled up at him. Gaster then looked over to the baby girl. "And what were you crying about, little one, hmm?" He asked her.

She seemed okay and Gaster had a thought. Perhaps she had felt her twin brother's discomfort and cried as a result. He had heard about twins sometimes feeling what the other one felt. "Interesting," he said with a chuckle as he picked the little girl up in his free arm and carried them to the living room. He set them both on the couch and pulled out a blanket, spreading it on the floor. "Let's see. Where does your mother keep your toys?"

Gaster soon found them in an ottoman that doubled as storage space. "Clever," he chuckled as he pulled out some soft blocks and plush books, setting them down on the blanket before turning to the children.

The little boy suddenly sneezed and fell over slowly, the look on his face making a chuckle bubble out of Gaster's throat. The little girl looked over at her brother before sneezing and falling over on her brother's back, making Gaster chuckle more. "You two are just too cute," he said, gently picking them up one at a time and placing them gently on the blanket near the toys. The little girl went for the books while her brother went for the blocks. After a moment, the little boy looked over at his sister and lay down on his stomach, rolling over until he was by his sister before sitting up.

Gaster smiled as he watched. "Very clever, little one," he said with a smile as he watched the little boy hand his sister two of the soft blocks. She took them and gave her brother one of the books, making Gaster smile again. He could see Sarah had obviously taught them to share.

Suddenly, both children sneezed in unison and gently fell over, making Gaster chuckle as he set them both upright again, only for the same thing to happen.

Gaster couldn't help it. He began laughing and he noticed how the two children seemed to like that he was laughing and smiled before sneezing and falling over gently onto the blanket again.

Sarah arrived back home with her arms full of groceries and she opened the door, stopping when she heard laughter and then heard her children suddenly let out loud sneezes. Having an idea as to what was going on, she looked into the living room and smiled.

The two children were caught in a case of the sneezes again and were falling over slowly onto the play blanket and Gaster would gently set them upright again. "You two are both cute and silly," he said to them, chuckling again as they let out a rather big sneeze and fell into his lap.

Sarah began laughing, catching Gaster's attention and he turned to her. "How was everything?" She asked him.

"It was fine," he said. "Although your son had a small case of gas earlier, but he's better now."

"Oh, good," she said and smiled at him. "Thanks for watching them, Gaster."

"You're welcome," he said and noticed the time. "You weren't gone long."

"Thankfully, it wasn't busy at the grocery store, so it didn't take long," Sarah said as she turned and was greeted by several ghostly hands and she gasped in surprise.

"Don't be alarmed. It's just me," Gaster reassured her and she let out a sigh of relief.

"I didn't know you could do that," she said.

"I hardly ever summon my extra hands, unless I'm really busy, or want to help you with the groceries while watching your little ones," he said, making her smile.

The children gave happy squeals when they saw Sarah and she picked them up. "Hello, my angels," she cooed. "Were you both good for Uncle Gaster?"

"They were," Gaster answered. "They're very well behaved. They even shared their toys."

She smiled at them. "Mommy's so proud of you two," she cooed, kissing her children's foreheads as they cuddled into her.

A few moments later after Gaster's extra hands brought in the groceries, both Sarah and the tall skeleton sat down and she held her son in her arms as she fed him. Gaster held the little girl in his arms and was feeding her. Sarah glanced over at him. "See? They love you," she said to him.

He chuckled. "Yes," he said. "You were right, Sarah. You were right."

* * *

 **I just had to do a sequel. :)**

 **There will be another sequel to this one called "Heartbeats". I'll post it soon. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	10. Heartbeats (P, S, WD, OC)

**Chapter 10: Heartbeats (P, S, W.D., OC)**

Two screams pierced the dark night, startling three skeletons out of a sound sleep. "What happened?" Papyrus asked in alarm.

"Sounds like Sarah's children," said Sans.

Gaster quickly led them to the twin's room and opened the door, seeing both the little ones crying harshly, tears rolling down their faces. "Oh, dear," he said. "Poor little ones must have had a bad dream."

Papyrus went over to the little girl and picked her up. "Shh. I've got you, little niece. Uncle Papyrus is here," he said soothingly, rocking the little girl gently. Sans had picked up the little boy and was doing the same thing.

"Hey, buckaroo. Uncle Sans is here. It's okay," he soothed the baby boy.

Gaster watched as his brothers comforted the twins, who began to calm down as Papyrus and Sans gently wiped away the tears from the little faces and continued rocking them. "Maybe we should put a nightlight in for them," Papyrus suggested.

"That might help," Gaster said in agreement.

Sans then noticed how the little boy had turned his head so that his ear was to the skeleton's chest and he seemed to be listening for something. "What are you listening for, kiddo?" He asked curiously.

"Your heartbeat."

At that answer, the three skeletons turned to find Sarah standing in the doorway of the children's room, looking tired, but smiling. "Babies love hearing someone's heartbeat," she explained. "It's the one thing that can always soothe them and help them fall asleep."

"Really?" Papyrus asked as he noticed the little girl had her ear pressed to his chest. "They can hear our heartbeats?"

Sarah nodded. "Babies have exceptional hearing," she said with a smile.

Sans noticed how Sarah's son was falling asleep on him. "Do they fall asleep listening to your heartbeat too?" He asked curiously.

She nodded again. "Yes," she said. "It's how I get them to fall asleep for the night, or to get them to take a nap."

They then noticed how she looked a bit sad. "Sarah?" Gaster asked gently.

She smiled, a few tears in her eyes. "I remember sometimes my dad would hold me when I was little and I would listen to his heartbeat," she said.

The skeleton brothers remember her telling them about her father and Gaster moved closer to Sarah, pulling her into a hug. "I know it's not the same, but…," he trailed off as he noticed she placed her ear to his chest. She smiled as she heard his heartbeat.

"Each heartbeat is a bit different, but it plays the same, soothing song," she said to him.

Papyrus looked down at the baby girl and saw she was sound asleep. Chuckling, he gently placed her back in her crib, placing the blanket over her gently. Sans did the same with the baby boy.

Sarah then looked at the three. "Sorry they woke you up," she said, looking very contrite.

Gaster simply hugged her. "It's alright," he said. "You had a hard day at work and were exhausted when you got home."

"True," she said. "But usually I'm able to wake up when they cry."

"Sarah, you're not raising them alone anymore," Sans said to her. "We don't mind helping you with them."

"You're practically our little sister," Papyrus said with a smile.

"And we think of your children as our niece and nephew," Gaster said, rubbing Sarah's back soothingly.

Smiling, she just stayed in his hug and felt Sans and Papyrus hug her and Gaster as well. She then smiled as she heard not only Gaster's heartbeat, but Papyrus' and Sans' as well. "No wonder the children fell asleep so fast," she said as she suddenly yawned.

Chuckling, Gaster picked her up and was about to carry her back to her room when the twins woke up again, whimpering. "Oh, dear. Looks like they woke up again," said Gaster.

Sarah smiled a little. "They don't want to left alone," she said, remembering how she had often comforted her children after they had nightmares.

Papyrus picked up the little girl and suddenly perked up. "How about we do a sleepover?" He asked with a smile.

Sans chuckled, as did Sarah and Gaster. "Alright, but who's bed do we crash on?" Sarah asked.

"Mine's big enough for all of us and then some," Gaster said as he picked her up and carried her to his room, with Sans and Papyrus behind him, carrying Sarah's son and daughter respectively.

Sarah saw Gaster wasn't kidding about his bed being big enough for all of them. It was huge! Gaster gently set her down and lay down beside her while Sans lay down on Sarah's other side with the little boy on his chest and Papyrus lay beside Sans with the little girl on his chest. Sarah smiled as she saw the children were falling asleep again.

"Thank you, guys," she said, smiling in contentment.

"Anytime, Sarah," Sans said and his brothers hummed in agreement as Sarah and her children fell asleep to the sound of the heartbeats of the three skeletons that she called her family.

* * *

 **I think I now understand what some writers mean when they say they died of cuteness overload, because I believe I've just done the same. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	11. A Lovely Morning (S X OC)

**Chapter 11: A Lovely Morning (S x OC)**

Lisa was dozing in bed as her mind was going over what had happened to her last night. She had been on her way home from school when some cars that were drag racing had raced by her and hit puddles of water and mud, splashing her new jeans and favorite shirt. Well, that had put a damper on the day as she headed to a familiar house that she had been visiting for about four months now.

When she had arrived, Sans had greeted her at the door and hadn't been happy when he saw Lisa's clothes were filthy, but she reassured him that it had just been some jerks drag racing and nothing else. The skeleton had accepted that, but had also gotten her a large towel to wrap around herself before he had made dinner for the both of them to Lisa's surprise and then had told her that she could bunk with him, as he and Papyrus were still working on a few guest rooms that were almost completed, but needed a little more work.

Lisa accepted his generous offer and after a shower and putting her clothes in the wash, she changed into another pair of jeans that she had with her, but she didn't have a spare shirt. Hoping Sans wouldn't mind, Lisa put on one of his many white shirts and then crawled under the covers, finding Sans' bed to be super comfy and fell fast asleep.

Now, still snuggled under the warm covers, Lisa heard Sans snoring lightly as he was asleep beside her and she smiled a bit before opening her eyes and stretching, slipping quietly away so that she could go put her clothes in the dryer and think about breakfast for herself, Sans, and Papyrus.

Deciding to do French toast, Lisa got to work and soon had a steaming stack of French toast ready and set up the table, placing two plates with the delicious breakfast down on the table when she heard someone wolf-whistle at her. Normally, she hated when someone did that, especially when she didn't know them, but when she turned, she saw Sans was leaning against the doorframe, with a huge grin on his face as he winked at her.

"You look good, sweetheart," he said.

Lisa blushed, wondering what he was up to. "Well, sleep does rejuvenate someone," she said, turning back to cook some more French toast. Two arms wrapped around her from behind.

"I'm not talking about that, sweetheart," he said. "I'm talking about you wearing my shirt."

That made her blush hotly and she was about to apologize when she suddenly realized that while flirting with her, Sans hadn't made a single pun, which was unlike him. "You're acting different this morning," she said to him. "You haven't even said a single pun."

"Cause I've got none, beautiful, that can tell you that I love seeing you in my shirt."

Lisa couldn't stop blushing. "You don't mind?" She asked him. "I didn't have an extra shirt with me. Just another pair of jeans."

"I don't mind at all," he said. "Plus, when I'm serious, I don't make any puns."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said with a chuckle as she finished cooking the French toast and set down a plate of it in the middle of the table and saw the three plates filled with the French toast waiting for her, Sans, and Papyrus, who now came into the kitchen.

"Is that French toast?" The taller skeleton asked hopefully.

Lisa laughed heartily. "Yes," she said. "Come on and dig in."

Sans held her a moment longer. "I'm glad I woke up this morning," he said. "To see your _bone-_ fide appearance."

She blushed again before feeling Sans kiss her lovingly on the mouth.

It was a lovely morning and nothing could spoil it for her.

* * *

 **This chapter was inspired by the song "You Look Good In My Shirt" by Keith Urban.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	12. Play Fighting (F, U, S X OC)

**A/N: Yes, I finally wrote one with Undyne. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Play Fighting (F, U, S x OC)**

Amanda quickly jumped to her feet after being knocked down and got into a ready stance, wiping some sweat off her forehead. "Nice recovery," Undyne told her.

"Thanks," Amanda said before charging at Undyne, stopping short and Undyne caught her leg, but Amanda leaned forward and used the hold the warrior had on her leg as leverage and leapt up on to her shoulders, using her legs to pin Undyne's arms down. The fish warrior tried to shake her off, but Amanda held on until Undyne managed to tap her hand on the human's leg and Amanda let go and Undyne helped her slide down carefully from her shoulders.

"Good counter," she said with a smile.

Frisk, who was sitting beside Sans on the couch, clapped happily and jumped up, running over to Undyne, who chuckled. "You want to work on some punches, kid?" She asked.

As she used the couch for support while she stretched her legs in her cool-down exercises, Amanda and Sans watched as Undyne let Frisk punch her shoulder. Being young, Frisk's punches didn't have a lot of power behind them, but could stun an opponent for a moment.

Smiling, Amanda sat down next to Sans and wrapped a towel around her neck to help her cool down more and Sans smiled at her. "You've gotten better," he said.

"Thanks," she said. "Undyne's a good trainer."

They both now watched as Undyne kept giving Frisk encouragement. "Here's a tip: if you get backed into a corner and want to get out fast, punch your opponent between the eyes, right on the upper part of the nose," she said. "This will temporarily blind your opponent and give you a chance to escape."

Frisk nodded. "Like this?" She asked and carefully, but lightly, punched Undyne between the eyes.

Undyne jumped, her face frozen in surprise. Amanda hid the lower part of her face into the towel around her neck so that she wouldn't laugh out loud and Sans was quietly snickering, trying to hold in his laughter.

Frisk now looked worried as Undyne held her nose in her hands, her expression still a bit frozen as she tried to blink a few times. "Undyne? Are you okay?" Frisk asked. "I didn't punch you too hard, did I?"

Amanda and Sans couldn't hold their laughter in any longer and they both burst into laughter. "Oh, my goodness!" Amanda said through her laughter. "This is priceless!"

"Yeah, not every day Undyne gets a _stunner_ like that," Sans said with a grin as his laughter and Amanda's grew and mixed together.

"Yeah, Frisk's got _quite the arm,"_ she said through her laughter.

The fish warrior finally shook out of her stupor and took a deep breath before glaring at Amanda and Sans. "Not. A. Word." She said sternly.

"Oh, don't worry, Undyne," the older human girl said with a grin. "We won't say how you got that shiner."

"Shiner?!" Undyne exclaimed, running to check in the mirror.

Amanda and Sans, along with Frisk, burst into laughter, making the warrior pause in her dash. "Man, you were right, Sans. She's easy to fluster," Amanda said.

"And she's got the frozen, fish-eyed expression _down to the punch,"_ Sans said with a grin.

Undyne glared at the two of them and saw the older girl grinned back. "I know what can make her give that expression again," Amanda said and winked at Sans, who caught on her idea and lifted one hand, catching Undyne in his telekinesis. She glared at him.

"Sans, put me down, bonehead!" She yelled at him.

" _Tibia_ honest, Undyne, you need to unwind," said the shorter skeleton.

Amanda and Frisk pounced on Undyne before she could retort and began tickling her, making her snort with laughter as she tried to stop the two, but had no luck with Sans holding her with his telekinesis and the humans tickling her like crazy.

Later on, all four of them were on the couch and Amanda leaned back against Sans, who wrapped an arm around both her and Frisk while Undyne sat nearby. "Good punches, Frisk," she said. "But next time, how about no punch to the nose?"

"Sorry, Undyne," she said. "I just wanted to make sure I was doing it right."

"Don't worry," said the warrior. "When your adrenaline kicks in, it helps you do the punches right."

"She's right," Amanda said as the four of them settled down for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **This is based on a true story. When I was very young, probably about 6 years old, a relative was letting me punch his shoulder in play fighting and he told me about punching your opponent between the eyes if I was cornered, so I said, "Like this?" and gently, but still with enough force to stun him, punched him between the eyes. His wife was trying not to laugh and I was giggling at the relative's stunned face while asking if he was okay. He was alright, just surprised. Lesson learned: Never tell a kid how to do a defensive move like that and not expect them to try it out. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	13. There For You (S X F)

**Chapter 13: There For You (S x F)**

Sans had been resting on the couch when Papyrus had come in with Frisk beside him, but the young girl headed upstairs fast and into her room. The short skeleton was a bit surprised that Frisk hadn't come up to say 'hi' to him like she always did after school. He looked at Papyrus, who looked sad.

"Frisk was crying on the steps when I went to get her and she refused to tell me why," he said. "She didn't even want me to pick her up and hug her."

"Why is that?" Sans asked. "She loves your hugs."

"I don't know," said the taller skeleton. "She just said she didn't want a hug yet."

Sans got up and went up to Frisk's room, finding her door halfway open and she was laying on her bed. He went up and sat beside her. "Kiddo?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Sans," she said softly.

Sans shook his head. "Not buying that, kiddo," he said firmly. "What's going on?"

Frisk really didn't want to tell him and so was quiet, but Sans didn't leave. Instead, he let out a patient sigh and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Frisk, your teacher called Toriel," he said. "And your teacher said that they saw some bullies destroy parts of your science project."

Frisk didn't answer, but sighed, which Sans took as a 'yes.' "Frisk?" He asked gently.

The young girl nodded her head. "Yes," she said softly.

He looked at her. "Why didn't you tell the teacher?" He asked.

"They said they'd break my necklace if I did," the young girl said.

Sans then realized he had noticed that the star necklace he had given her was gone and now he looked over at the young girl. "Frisk, if you didn't tell the teacher, why didn't you at least tell me or Pap?" He asked.

She looked at him and then looked away in shame. "Because…I promised you I wouldn't cause trouble," she said.

That brought on a memory of when Sans had found out that Frisk had been verbally abused and her parents on the surface hadn't cared for her. She hadn't had anyone who was concerned for her wellbeing until she had come to the Underground and freed them. Toriel had insisted Frisk live with her and the skeleton brothers, so Frisk had a room in both homes. Sans knew that Frisk had been troubled when he first met her, and knew she wouldn't trust so easily.

He now sat up on the bed and held his arms open. "Frisk, come here, kiddo," he said, catching her as she flew into his arms and he wrapped her up in his hoodie and zipped it up, holding her as she buried her face into his shoulder. "Frisk, in the year I've known you, you've never caused trouble," he said to her. "Why would you think that you getting bullied at school is you causing trouble?"

She sniffled a little. "Because it is," she said.

"No, it's not," Sans said firmly. "Frisk, look at me."

She lifted her head and saw he was giving her a very serious look. "Frisk, don't ever blame yourself for something that happens to you, like being bullied," he said. "That's not you causing trouble. It's other kids causing trouble."

Frisk hung her head, but Sans placed his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head up again. "Frisk, you have to tell either me, Pap, or Toriel when you're bullied, kiddo," he said. "Can you promise me you'll do that from now on?"

She looked up at him. "But then that means…," she began to protest, but Sans placed a hand gently over her mouth to stop her sentence.

"It's a promise that I'll always be there for you, Frisk," he said. "You've never caused any of us trouble and I never want you to ever think that again, is that clear?"

The brown-haired girl nodded and snuggled into Sans' hug and he returned the hug, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry, Dunkle Sans," she said with a whimper.

"Shh," he said to her soothingly.

Frisk sniffled again and rested her head on his shoulder again. "Love you, Dunkle Sans," she said.

"I love you too, kiddo," he said with a smile. "Now, I think you didn't get something when Papyrus picked you up from school."

Smiling, Frisk waited until Sans set her down and she scampered off to find Papyrus and get a big hug from him. Sans teleported downstairs in time to watch Papyrus scoop up Frisk in a warm hug and fuss over her like a concerned uncle. Frisk just smiled and let him, comforted in knowing that they'd always be there for her, no matter what.

* * *

 **Yes, a little fluff with Sans and Frisk. Now, this isn't a romance between them. It's more of Sans taking his role as a loving dad/uncle seriously and helping Frisk see that he's there for her along with Papyrus.**

 **And yes, there will be a sequel to this one. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	14. There For You Pt 2 (S X F)

**Chapter 14: There For You Pt 2 (S x F)**

Frisk grabbed her backpack and her homework, along with her finished science project and was about to head out to the bus stop when she found Sans by the door and he smiled at her. "Hey, kiddo. How about we take a shortcut to school?" He said. "I need to talk to your teacher."

Frisk looked a bit worried. "Dunkle Sans…," she began.

"Sorry, kiddo. It needs to be done," he said firmly. "But I promise I'll be civil about it."

Frisk knew she couldn't talk him out of it, but the promise made her feel a bit better. "Okay," she said before putting on her coat and slipping her backpack on her back after making sure her lunchbox was in there. She was surprised when Sans picked her up. "Sans?"

"I know, I know. You're a big kid," he said with a smile. "But you're still my baby bones, kiddo."

Frisk smiled as she hugged him. Even though it had been about a year since she had freed the monsters, Sans was still protective of her and she now had a feeling he was doing this to show her that he would always be there for her.

"Ready, kiddo?" Sans asked.

"Ready, Dunkle Sans," she said.

Sans teleported them right into the hallway of the school and they walked to her classroom. The teacher was already there and she looked up. "Oh, Mr. Sans. Frisk," she said. "Good morning."

"Good morning, ma'am," Sans said respectfully.

"Good morning, ma'am," Frisk said politely.

The teacher nodded. "Frisk, I have some papers and files for the other teachers in the school," she said with a smile. "Would you be a dear and deliver them while I talk to Mr. Sans?"

"Yes, ma'am," Frisk said immediately with a grin. Sans noticed and cocked an eye ridge, but was quiet as Frisk headed out.

"Frisk has the job of being my helper this week," the teacher explained.

"Ah," Sans said in understanding. "Thank you for taking time to meet with me."

"You're welcome and thank you for coming," she said. "The bullies that bother Frisk have still been bothering her and while I believe you when you say they took her necklace, they haven't returned it, and they claimed they hadn't taken it."

Sans narrowed his eyes and the teacher nodded understandingly. "Frisk informed me you have telekinesis?" She asked.

He gave her a surprised look. "She did?" He asked.

The teacher nodded. "Perhaps you can use your power to find out which one has the necklace? I'm certain one of them does," she said. "If one of them does have the necklace, I can have them be in detention for a couple months and also have them suspended for a week."

Sans nodded, seeing what the teacher was getting at. "What time do these bullies come in?" He asked.

"Usually right after Frisk does now, as she's my first student to be here."

The skeleton nodded again and turned as he heard footsteps and Frisk came in. "All done," she said.

"Thank you, Frisk," the teacher said with a smile.

"Can I pass out the corrected workbooks and papers?"

The teacher nodded. "Go ahead," she said.

Sans smiled as he watched the young girl place the books and papers on the proper desks before grabbing her finished homework and turning it in to the teacher and going over to her desk to correct a few problems she got wrong in math. Sans went over and watched as she struggled a bit and he helped her out a little. She hugged him when she finished and turned her math book in.

Just as she went to sit down at her desk again, the bullies came in. Frisk stopped and felt Sans come up beside her as the bullies stopped by the young girl's desk. "Who's that?" One bully said. "Your imaginary friend?"

That was enough to make Sans lift one hand and snap his fingers, grabbing the three bullies in his telekinesis and lifting them up. "Frisk, which one took your necklace?" He asked.

She pointed to one of them and Sans turned the bully upside down, his telekinesis catching the money that fell out of the bully's pockets, along with Frisk's necklace. Walking forward, Sans grabbed the necklace and glared at the three. "I've heard you three have been bothering my little girl," he said firmly. "Why?"

"She's a freak!" One of the bullies said.

Sans' patience almost snapped, but he managed to keep his temper reigned in before turning to the teacher. "Perhaps I better let you decide their punishments before I decide to literally kick them out of this building," he said.

She nodded. "I've already called their parents and the principal is aware of their punishment," she said before turning to the three bullies that were still being held by Sans' telekinesis. "You three are suspended for one week and will have detention for two months. Now, you are to grab your backpacks and wait outside for your parents to come get you. The principal will be outside with you along with the janitor."

The surprised bullies, after Sans let them go, did as they were told and didn't dare say anything to Frisk with the protective skeleton glaring at them.

After the bullies left, Sans turned to Frisk. "I think this belongs around your neck, kiddo," he said, placing the necklace back where it belonged.

"Thanks, Dunkle Sans," she said with a smile and hugged him and he returned the hug before she gently pulled back.

"Have a good day, kiddo," he said. "Papyrus is going to help Undyne and Alphys later today, so I'll come get you when school lets out."

"Okay," she said, hugging him again. "I love you, Dunkle Sans."

He smiled and returned the hug. "I love you too, sweetheart," he said. They heard the bell ring and Frisk went to her desk as Sans teleported away.

The teacher smiled as she waited for the rest of her students to arrive, ready to start the day on a good note, especially after seeing the touching moment between Sans and Frisk and happy that someone besides her was there for the young girl too.

* * *

 **Yes, I made Sans go into protective mode. My dad used to always do the same thing when he was alive. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	15. A Watchful Protector (WD x F)

**Chapter 15: A Watchful Protector (W.D. x F)**

Frisk ran as she tried to get away from the monster that was chasing her, speaking an odd language that she didn't recognize. She didn't recognize him either, although she did remember encountering a strange skeleton a couple of times before she freed the monsters.

She now shook a bit as she tried to catch her breath and she turned to see the strange skeleton looking around for her before spotting her and she took off again, only to bump into him and he grabbed her, lifting her up into his arms.

"No!" She cried out in alarm, but he didn't let go. She felt him move her head to his shoulder and held her securely, despite how much she struggled.

The strange skeleton took her to a treehouse that was nearby in the woods and went inside, feeling her shiver and he heard her whimper a little. He gently turned her face up to look at him and his thumb brushed away her tears. The gesture made her think of Sans, who would often do the same thing when she was crying.

She sniffled. "Why were you chasing me?" She asked, her voice shaky.

He cradled her in his arms and began gently rocking her, wrapping part of his lab coat around her. She heard him speak again, but couldn't understand him. "Who are you?"

"Frisk?" A voice now asked and she suddenly saw everything shift and she let out a surprised yelp before her eyes opened and she paused a moment.

"Huh?" She asked.

She felt someone pick her up and noticed the person had holes in his hands. "Gaster?" She asked, turning to look at him as he picked her up.

"Are you alright, little one?" He asked. "I heard you cry out."

She looked at him. "You were chasing me, but I didn't know you," she said. "You were speaking an odd language."

Gaster looked a bit surprised. "You didn't know me?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah," she said. "It was really weird."

He then cradled her and she clung to him. "I don't know why I'd have that dream," she said honestly.

"Perhaps because you were scared of me when you first saw me," he said.

Frisk didn't say anything, but then felt fingers tickling her bare feet and she giggled, squirming a little as Gaster chuckled, holding her as he continued tickling her feet. "I've got you!" He chuckled.

She continued giggling before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him and he returned the hug. "Thanks, Gaster," she said, giggling when he playfully poked her side before carrying her downstairs to the living room. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt him gently stroke her head with one hand.

"Frisk, what exactly happened in your dream?" He asked.

"You caught me and I think you were trying to comfort me," she said. "But then I heard you call my name and that woke me up."

Gaster was quiet for a bit. "Hmm, well it doesn't seem like it was a bad dream, despite you not remembering who I was."

She nodded and snuggled into him. "Is Sans here?" She asked.

Gaster shook his head. "He's still at that meeting with Papyrus and Toriel," he said, knowing why she asked. He often would find Frisk asleep on Sans' chest and his younger brother would keep away her bad dreams.

"Gaster?" Frisk now asked.

He looked at her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Um, will you…?" She paused.

He gently stroked her head again. "I have to look over some paperwork, but you can take a nap in my arms while I do so," he said with a smile.

She smiled and snuggled into his hug and he wrapped part of his lab coat around her while he carried her to his lab and sat at his desk, grabbing some files.

He glanced down at Frisk, but saw she was asleep again and he pulled down the blanket on the back of his office chair and draped it over his lap and tucked part of it around Frisk and she shifted a little before settling again and Gaster gently brushed a strand of hair out of the young girl's face before turning a bit to work on the files he had pulled out.

Even as he was working, he was watching over her protectively.

* * *

 **Yes, a little more fluff with Gaster and Frisk. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	16. A Date After All (G X OC)

**Chapter 16: A Date After All (G x OC)**

Rachel sighed as she got up from the table she had been sitting at and walked out the door. She knew he wasn't coming. She had been patiently waiting for him for four hours, but now the realization that she had been stood up by the boy that had asked her to the dance kicked in. The other college students ignored her as she walked by them.

The one good thing about this was that the other college students were a lot more mature than some of the students Rachel had been bullied by in high school, so no one bullied her now.

Although, the guy that had stood her up was a college student, which had made her think maybe he was a nice, mature young man, but apparently, he wasn't if he didn't show up for the date he had asked her out on.

Going out the door, Rachel began walking, feeling the wind lightly tug as the floor-length skirt she had chosen to wear with a fleece-like long-sleeved shirt. The skirt was black with some white and the shirt was white and it was one of her favorite outfits. Black flats completed the outfit and tapped gently on the sidewalk as she continued walking, sighing.

After a bit, she turned to a building that had an 'Open' sign up and went in, seeing it was a restaurant. Seeing a sign that told her to seat herself, she walked to a booth and sat down, glancing at her phone.

Sans had mentioned how he didn't think the guy that had asked her out meant well, but Rachel asked him to wait until she got home and told him how her date went before he decided if her date was good or not, because it was her first date.

The shorter skeleton had agreed because he didn't want to add to her nervousness about her first date, but now, she just felt upset.

A glass of water was gently pushed into her line of sight along with a menu. "Thank you," she said quietly, too upset to look up at the waiter, who seemed to sense that and walked away to let he decide on her order. Browsing the menu, Rachel saw nachos listed on the bottom of one page and decided that was exactly what she wanted. She heard the waiter return and felt him watching her.

"A plate of nachos, please," she said to him, handing him the menu without looking and felt him gently take it and walk away. She was stunned when five minutes later, her order arrived. "Thank you," she said, her stunned tone of voice reaching the waiter, who she heard gently chuckle before he walked away.

Not offended because something told he the waiter was simply amused that she were stunned that her order came so fast, Rachel began eating, suddenly feeling hungry and digging into the nachos. When she finished, she leaned back, feeling much better.

"I thought that would cheer you up," said a familiar voice and she jumped in surprise, looking up at the waiter to see it was a familiar face she knew.

Or rather, a familiar monster she knew. "Grillby?" She asked, stunned before she looked around and recognized the restaurant now.

Grillby chuckled a bit before reaching over and placing one of his hands over hers and Rachel looked up to see he was looking concerned. "You were quite upset when you walked in here," he said.

She nodded and sighed. "Yeah. I got stood up," she explained. "This guy asked me to a dance at the college and didn't show up. I waited four hours for him."

Grillby shook his head. "And your first date too," he said, sounding upset too.

She looked up at him. "How did you know that?" She asked.

"Sans told me," the fire monster explained. "He said you looked very beautiful and he really hoped that your date would be a good one."

Rachel sighed. "I should have listened to him," she said. "But I was just so excited that…that I pushed aside my gut feeling that the guy wouldn't show up."

Grillby placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You wanted it to be a good first date," he said gently.

She nodded, but before she could say anything, she heard her favorite song playing on the radio and looked up. "I love this song," she said softly.

A gentle tug on her arm made Rachel look back up at Grillby, who held his hand out to her and gently gestured around with the other hand. Realizing he was silently asking her if she'd dance with him, she couldn't help smiling and she took his hand. "I didn't know you liked to dance," she said gently.

He smiled at her. "I just hadn't found the right girl to show off my dancing skills to," he said and she blushed, nudging him playfully in the side as he chuckled before pulling her gently into him, holding her in a dancer's position. Rachel then swallowed nervously.

"Um, I've…got two left feet," she said sheepishly.

Grillby glanced down at their feet briefly before looking back at her and his left foot very gently knocked her left foot out from under her, making Rachel gasp as his arm around her waist slid around her back to support her as he leaned her in a dancing dip. She held onto him as she felt off balance, but Grillby had a secure hold on her. "You're on the right foot," he said. "Because your left foot has _left the floor."_

Looking at him in disbelief that he just said that, Rachel was about to tell him she agreed with Papyrus that Sans was a bad influence when she suddenly saw Grillby's free hand come down to her side and felt his fingers wiggle a bit into her side. A squeak left her mouth before she began giggling. "Hey, no fair," she giggled out, grabbing his hand.

Chuckling, the fire monster gently pulled her back upright again and began leading her into the dance. She swallowed as she tried to follow his lead, but nervousness filled her. "Rachel, relax," Grillby said to her soothingly, holding her closer.

"Grillby…," she tried to say, but he gently guided her head to rest on his chest and she heard his heartbeat. Drawn to it, she began relaxing and allowed the fire monster to lead her as they both danced around the empty restaurant. Rachel then looked up at him and smiled before seeing him look down at her and smile too.

She then made a split decision and reached her arms up to hug Grillby around his shoulders before she suddenly pulled him to lean his head down and she kissed him, pulling away after a couple seconds.

Grillby didn't even give her a chance to move away as he suddenly wrapped his arms securely around her, leaning his head down, but stopping just before his lips could touch hers. "May I kiss you?" He asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded, closing her eyes as she felt his warm lips cover her lips. She literally sank into his arms as Grillby kissed her, holding her tightly, but also gently. She held onto him as she kissed him back.

After a moment, they both gently broke away and Grillby smiled a little at how dazed Rachel looked before she blinked and smiled at him. "You are a thousand times the gentleman than that guy that I wasted four hours waiting for," she said honestly.

"Thank you," Grillby said, making her smile at how pleased he sounded from that compliment. He then made her gasp in surprise when he picked her up bridal style and gently spun her around, making her laugh before he set her down gently onto one of the barstools. "Wait here."

Rachel nodded and watched Grillby lock up before he came over and offered his arm to her. Taking it, she smiled as they both headed out and before she knew it, the fire monster had walked her home. At the door, she wrapped her arms around Grillby. "Thank you, Grillby," she said with a smile. "My first date was a date after all. And the best one on top of that."

He smiled at her. "You're welcome," he said.

She then felt shy and looked to the side a moment, one hand playing with the hem of her shirt as she looked up shyly at him. "Um, there's another dance at my college in a couple weeks," she said shyly.

Rachel felt a warm hand gently cup the left side of her face and turn her face gently to look at Grillby. "May I take you to that dance?" He asked politely.

She smiled brightly. "Yes, you may," she said.

"What time is the dance?"

"Seven o'clock," she answered.

Grillby pulled her closer to him and she let him, holding onto him as he held her. "I'll come get you at six-thirty," he promised.

Smiling, she tilted her head back and puckered her lips a little and he leaned down, giving her another kiss. Smiling, she heard the door open and saw Sans was on the other side of the door. she smiled at him and then back at Grillby. "Thanks again, Grillby," she said.

"You're welcome, Rachel," he said as he began walking for his home, waving goodbye.

Smiling, she turned and watched Sans hold the door open for her. Entering the house, she turned to the shorter skeleton to explain, but he gave her a knowing smile. "Grillby texted me," he said gently.

Rachel sighed. "You were right about that guy, Sans," she said. "I should have listened to you."

Sans shook his head. "Don't blame yourself, kiddo," he said before he grinned. "I'd say you had a good time with Grillby, considering he _swept you off your feet."_

"And _set my heart on fire,"_ she said with a cheeky grin, making Sans chuckle.

A half-hour later, Rachel was in bed and about to turn off the light when Sans came in and surprised her by tucking her in. "There you go. Now you're ready for the land of dreams, little sister," he said.

She smiled and hugged Sans. "Thanks, big brother," she said.

"You're welcome, kiddo," he said. "Sweet dreams."

Sans turned off the light and headed out as Rachel fell asleep, looking forward to her next date with Grillby.

* * *

 **Yes! I finally wrote one with Grillby! :) I don't know why it took me so long as he's one of my top favorites. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames! You can also send me requests too in either a PM or a review. :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	17. Back Massages (S X OC)

**Chapter 17: Back Massages (S x OC)**

Susan heard the front door open and looked up to see Sans walk in and he let out a sigh before walking over to her on the couch. "Long day?" She asked gently.

To her surprise, the shorter skeleton just nodded and collapsed on the couch, looking really worn out. Usually, he'd have some cheesy puns, but he looked even too tired to come up with one. Concerned, she reached out and rubbed across his shoulders and noticed the grateful sigh he let out.

Smiling, Susan got off the couch. "Hey, why don't you lie down and relax?" She suggested, gently tugging at his hoodie to help him out of it. Usually, Sans would mess around with her and playfully tug back on his hoodie, but this time, he just let her help him slip it off and she very gently pushed him to lie down on his front. He sighed in relief as his skull rested on the pillow, but then inhaled a bit in surprise as he felt Susan's hands rubbing over his back. Even though she was rubbing the back part of his ribs and spine, she didn't mind and Sans let out another sigh of relief.

"Mmm," he groaned in appreciation.

Susan giggled at that. "You like that?" She asked in a soft, teasing voice.

"It's just what I needed," he said seriously. "Susan, you're so amazing."

She giggled again. "You say that about anything I do," she said, although she were pleased with the compliment and Sans knew it.

"No _fibula_ , you are awesome, baby," he said.

She grinned as that was the bone pun she had been waiting for as she kept massaging Sans' back and shoulders and he let out a sigh of relief and pleasure. "How are you feeling?" she asked him now.

"Much better," he said and then flipped over to lie on his back and grabbed one of her hands and began examining it, making Susan giggle.

"What are you looking for?" She asked with a smile.

"Traces of magic," he said, giving her an honest and flirty smile. "Because you have _the magic touch."_

That made Susan giggle more before Sans sat up, still holding onto her hand. She was about to help him stand up when he suddenly leaned back so that he'd be lying on the couch again, tugging Susan's hand gently but enough to make her lose her balance and fall with him onto the couch. She would have landed on him if he hadn't teleported away at the last second, making her land on the soft couch cushions.

Taking a moment to regain her senses, Susan went to move but had just barely moved an inch when skeletal hands gently pushed down on her back. "Don't move yet, baby," she heard Sans say to her.

She were curious. "What are you up to, you silly skeleton?" She asked with a smile.

Knowing she were only teasing him, Sans chuckled. "Returning a favor," he said before Susan felt his hands moving around on her back, rubbing in soothing motions.

Susan let out a groan of appreciation as her back was hurting a bit from moving around some boxes and going through them. And wow, was Sans good. Even though his hands lacked the muscles and skin that human hands have, he was very gentle, massaging her shoulders as well. The knots in her muscles from her stress earlier began to come undone under the skeleton's gentle touch.

A grateful sigh left Susan as Sans moved his hands down her back, his bony palms gently kneading the muscles upward, keeping in tune with her breathing. She suddenly inhaled sharply when he rubbed on the center of her back where the girl's spine was and a groan of pain left her. "Ow," Susan breathed out. "Careful, that's really tender."

Sans kneeled by the couch to be level with her head. "What happened?" He asked worriedly.

She smiled a little. "I bumped into the door handle with my back after I lost my balance carrying a heavy box," she explained. "Couldn't correct my balance in time."

The skeleton immediately began gently rubbing the middle of her back, and his touch became even gentler as he worked on the sore muscles. It was perhaps a few minutes later that Susan let out a grateful sigh. "Thank you," she said. "That feels a lot better."

Sans smiled. "Hey, I haven't taken ya to Grillby's in a while, have I?" He asked.

Susan smiled. "No, you haven't," she said honestly.

Some girls would have told her that going to a restaurant like Grillby's wasn't romantic and it lacked class, but she liked Grillby's the way it was. The easy atmosphere there was perfect to enjoy her food and just be herself.

Grillby greeted both of them warmly and lifted up two plates of food and Susan had to smile. She and Sans always got the same things when they came to Grillby's and the fire monster always seemed to know when they would be coming.

Sans looked over at her before she started eating and he placed a hand over hers, making the girl look at him and smile. After they both ate and the skeleton teleported her back to the house, he gave Susan a look that she recognized all too well.

Five minutes later, they were both in Sans' room and the hoodie-wearing skeleton was laying on his bed while Susan straddled his back, giving him another back massage. To her surprise, Sans didn't fall asleep as she thought he would. "Sans, is your insomnia acting up again?" She asked in concern.

He shook his head. "Nah," he said reassuringly. "Just don't want to fall asleep without giving you a back massage, baby."

She giggled a little, but after a bit, he gently tapped her knee and Susan got off his back, lying down on her stomach and feeling him kneel on the bed beside her before his hands began working their magic on her back. She let out a groan of pleasure. "You're really good, Sans," she said to him.

He chuckled and saw her head was nodding a little and his hands moved up to her shoulders again, making the girl snuggle deeper into the bed. "I better stop before you melt on me," he said teasingly.

Susan giggled softly. "You mean you want to make sure we can kiss and cuddle before we fall asleep," she said knowingly.

Sans grinned and lay beside her and Susan immediately snuggled closer to him, receiving a loving kiss on the mouth from him a moment later. She returned it as the skeleton began rubbing her back again. "Hey, baby. Would you be willing to give me a back massage tomorrow?" He asked her.

Susan nodded. "And you give me one in return?" She asked.

"Deal," he said, holding her closer and the two kissed each other once more.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	18. Protective Goat Mom And Dunkle (T, S)

**LalaTheLazyDaisy asked for a second part to the chapter "Snuggle Train". :)**

 **Chapter 18: Protective Goat Mom And Dunkle (T, S)**

"'While very well composed, this report is atrocious. Humans cannot live with monsters and monsters are bad. I suggest you don't write something like this again, or you will go to the principal's office.'"

When Toriel read those words again, she grew angrier, as did Sans. "How dare that woman say something like this, especially to Frisk," she said.

Sans nodded in agreement. "Were you able to talk to the school the other day?" He asked.

"No, the teacher had already left," said the goat woman. "But I believe she'll be there today."

"And Frisk is with Rachel and Papyrus right now," said Sans.

Frisk had been allowed to stay home from school that day because she had gotten hurt on the playground the day before when she fell off the swing set. Thankfully, she had only twisted her ankle and Toriel had healed it, but insisted Frisk stay and recover for one more day. Rachel and Papyrus were with the young girl and hanging out with her.

Toriel now grabbed her purse. "Sans, will you please teleport me to the school?" She asked.

He nodded. "Also, I'm coming with you," he said.

She nodded in return and they were soon at the school where Sans held the door open like a gentleman for Toriel, who smiled. "Thank you, Sans," she said as they headed in, finding Frisk's teacher in the classroom with the students down in the lunchroom as they had a guest speaker that day. The teacher was shocked to see them there and the two monsters gave her matching glares.

"You know, we've been very patient with humans and have been trying to ease tensions between both our kinds, but when someone says something derogatory to my child, that is crossing the line," Toriel said, her voice level, but with an undertone of anger to it.

Sans blinked his eyes, which made his right eye socket go dark and his left one light up blue. "Teachers especially shouldn't be saying derogatory things to children," he said. "But you did and you made my little girl cry."

The teacher sputtered to try to respond, but Toriel's gaze became even angrier and her hands began to glow in a telltale sign that she was on the edge of letting loose some fire balls. Sans was also on the edge of calling out his Gaster Blasters.

In fact, he decided that wasn't a bad idea and snapped his fingers, making the teacher gasp in fright at seeing the floating dragon-shaped skull glaring at her along with the other two monsters. She opened her mouth, but Sans snapped his fingers again. "Scream and you'll regret it," he said in a very serious voice.

The trembling woman closed her mouth and looked at Toriel, who was still looking very angry. "Explain why you would tell my child that her midterm report was atrocious and that she'd be sent to the principal's office if it happened again," the goat woman said.

"Last time I checked, students who were disruptive and didn't do the assignments got sent to the principal's office, not students who did the assignments and got good grades," Sans added.

The teacher was too frozen to speak, looking with a scared expression at the Gaster Blaster and the almost-barely contained fire in Toriel's hands and she took a shaky breath.

"You two are?" She asked.

"I'm Frisk mother," said Toriel.

"And I'm the kid's dunkle," said Sans. "Now, answer Lady Toriel's question."

The teacher tried to stand a bit straighter. "Well, I just assumed she was making it up or that she was just lying," she said.

Toriel would have unleashed her fire, but Sans beat her to it but capturing the teacher in his telekinesis. "Our. Frisk. Does. Not. Lie," he ground out each word.

"I should speak to the superintendent of the schools about this and have you removed as a teacher," Toriel said.

Frisk's teacher looked terrified now and the goat woman let out her breath in a huff, her fire finally dying down. "Sans, release her and call off your Gaster Blaster, please," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," Sans said in respect, doing so and glaring at the teacher. "You better take Lady Toriel's next words to heart, lady, because she's not going to feel so generous next time."

"Sans is right," said Toriel. "Therefore, I will give you one warning. If you say anything or write anything like that again to my child, I will speak to the superintendent and have your teaching license revoked. Do I make myself clear?"

The teacher nodded rapidly. "And keep your mouth shut about this incident," Sans added. "You're already in deep trouble with us monsters as it is."

They didn't have to worry about the teacher not heeding their words because they could see she wasn't going to forget this encounter anytime soon.

When they got back home, they saw Frisk walking downstairs between Rachel and Papyrus and the young girl smiled. "Come on, the movie's about to play!" She said.

Remembering a movie they had all wanted to see what playing that day, they all settled down on the couch. "Mom? Dunkle Sans? Did you two go speak to my teacher today?" Frisk asked.

"Yes, we did," said Toriel.

The little girl looked worried and felt Sans place an arm around her comfortingly. "Don't worry, kid. It was a _civil_ meeting," he said reassuringly.

She instantly looked relieved and smiled a bit at Sans' play on words. "Oh, good," she said. "Wouldn't want the teacher to have a _bone to pick with me."_

Papyrus looked ready to scream and Rachel gently clapped her hands over both Sans' and Frisk's mouths. "No comments from the peanut gallery during the movie," she said with a smile before moving her hands away.

"Too late, I'm already nuts," said Sans.

Toriel and Frisk giggled while Rachel shook her head with a smile and Papyrus gave his brother a very annoyed look before they settled down as the movie began playing.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
